The Arachnid Friends
Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 22 min. (approx.)|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios Lord Miller Productions|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = November 5, 2004 - September 14, 2007}}The Arachnid Friends is an American animated series created by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller that aired on Cartoon Network from November 5th, 2004 to September 14th, 2007. Synopsis After an evil duo, Ciller the Centipede and Midder the Millipede, kidnap King Bee and attempt to take over Bug City, four friends have to save the city and rescue King Bee. Later, they deal with various other situations, whether it involves Ciller and Midder or not. Characters Main *'Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula' (voiced by Greg Cipes) - a red-legged tarantula who is the leader of his gang. *'K.R. the Emperor Scorpion' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - an emperor scorpion who is the tough one. *'Miley the Mite' (voiced by Tara Strong) - a mite who is the hyperactive and ditzy one. *'Tashy the Tick' (voiced by Cree Summer) - a tick who is the smart, but easily annoyed one. Supporting *'King Bee' (voiced by Billy West) - a honeybee who is the king of Bug City. **'Princess Bee' (voiced by TBD) - a beautiful and sweet honeybee who is King Bee's daughter. *'Fred the Firefly' (voiced by TBD) - a firefly who is part of a sports' club. *'Dave' (voiced by TBD) - a TBD who was K.R.'s old friend. Antagonists *'Ciller the Centipede' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - a centipede who wants to overthrow King Bee so he can be king, and is the main antagonist. *'Midder the Millipede' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a millipede who is Ciller's assistant, but is somewhat an idiot. *'Lucy the Scorpion' (voiced by TBD) - a scorpion who worked for Ciller and Midder to kidnap K.R. and the others and bring them to Ciller and Midder. *'The Birds of Prey', consisting of: **'Ed' (voiced by Doug Lawrence) - an eagle who is the leader of his gang. **'Henry' (voiced by TBD) - a hawk who is the toughest of the gang. **'Francis' (voiced by TBD) - a falcon who is the craziest of the gang. **'Val' (voiced by TBD) - a vulture who is the wise one of the gang. *'Ashley the Assassin Kissing Bug' (voiced by TBD) - an assassin kissing bug hired by Ciller and Midder to make the Arachnid Friends unconscious by kissing them with a special fluid on her lips. *'Kumbang' (voiced by TBD) - a beetle who is the leader of his tribe that kidnapped K.R. *'The Grub' (vocal effects by TBD) - a giant grub-like monster that tried to eat Miley. *'Larry' (voiced by Scott Menville) - an annoying louse that invaded Tashy's house and treated it like it's his own. *'Mia' (voiced by female) - a vampire mosquito who likes to suck blood out of male insects and arachnids. *'The Alien from Area 49' (vocal effects by Fred Tatasciore) - an alien insect who escaped Area 49 and attacked Bug City. Episodes List of The Arachnid Friends episodes Crossover The Face Paint'nimal Gang and... The Arachnid Friends!? Tropes The Arachnid Friends/Tropes Gallery KR the Emperor Scorpion.png|K.R. the Emperor Scorpion Miley the Mite.png|Miley the Mite Kevin.png|Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula Tashy the Tick.png|Tashy the Tick Larry the Louse.png|Larry Merchandise List of The Arachnid Friends merchandise Trivia *The series contains human-sized/oversized anthropomorphic insects and arachnids. *It's animation would resemble Phil and Christopher's previous TV series, Clone High. *Somewhat, this show shares some similarities with the other Cartoon Network cartoon, The Face Paint'nimal Gang because: **Both air on Cartoon Network (obviously). **(reserved for GreenGrass) *In a few episodes, characters from different Cartoon Network shows make a cameo. For example... **In TBD, when Midder the Millipede was messing with Ciller's portal invention, he exits, carrying Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls, who was screaming in fear, in his legs. ***In the same episode, Ed from Ed Edd n Eddy appears in some part of the episode, though as a picture. ** *The four main characters made cameo appearances on other Cartoon Network shows: **(The Face Paint'nimal Gang-related cameo trivia) *'VARIANT:' **Cartoon Network Studios: The custom animation is Kevin, Miley, and Tashy watching K.R. about to sting the camera, only for his stinger to get stuck once the Cartoon Network Studios logo closes. Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:2004 Category:Cartoon Network Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:TV-Y7 Category:Comedy Category:2007 Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Adventure Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Lord Miller Productions Category:TV-Y7-FV